


I love you too Zayn Malik

by BrightGoldenStar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightGoldenStar/pseuds/BrightGoldenStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has been in love with Liam ever since he met him. One night, Zayn is alone in his and Liam's hotel room and to his displeasure, he's lonely and horny. Liam comes back from a night of drinking and looking for a crazy night of passion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you too Zayn Malik

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world! This is my first attempt at writing smut so please go easy on me! If you have any advice or comments please feel free to leave them in the comment section, I'm open to creative criticism. I just love Ziam and smut so I thought I'd give writing some a shot! Thanks for reading!!

It’s 2am on a Friday night and Zayn is alone in his and Liam’s hotel room. He was resting on his bed flipping through the channels on the TV, but to his disappointment, nothing was on. He sighed as he left it on a random channel, placing the remote on the nightstand next to his bed. It was quiet and lonely being in the room all by himself and Zayn was starting to regret not going out with the boys.

The boys had all gone out to a club here in whatever city they were currently in, Zayn lost track of where they were currently on the tour to be honest. It was hard to keep up when you traveled to different cities every day. Zayn had decided to stay in. 

“Come on Zayn!” Louis had said to him as all the lads were getting ready to hit up the club. “It won’t be the same without you man! We’re partners in crime!” Zayn laughed and gave Louis a pat on the back. “I’m just not feeling it tonight man, go have fun though!” He waved goodbye as all the guys were heading to the elevator, “Don’t worry I’ll drink enough for the both of us!” Niall shouted to him.

Being on tour really wasn’t as fun as it used to be, at least for Zayn. He knew all the other boys loved seeing the world and going out to different places every day, Zayn did too, but that was years ago.

By the start of the “Where We Are Tour” Zayn had grown tired of touring. However, he never told anyone. Especially not the boys. He didn’t know how they’d take it. He most certainly didn’t want to let any of them know that he even had thoughts about quitting, especially since now they were currently on their “On the Road Again Tour”… so he kept it all hidden inside. 

He had debated telling Liam a couple times. He trusted Liam in a way that was different from the other boys. He loved Niall and Harry, but he had always been closer to Louis and Liam. Zayn knew Louis wouldn’t take the whole “I want to quit” thing well so he was DEFINITELY not telling him.

Then there was Liam. 

Kind and caring Liam.

Zayn had a complicated history when it came to his feelings for Liam... 

When the band was in its early stages, from the X-factor to around the time “What Makes You Beautiful” was released as a single, Zayn had fallen head over heels in love with Liam. He admired how Liam always knew what to say and how he cared so much about all the boys. His voice was also the most beautiful sound Zayn had ever heard. Every time Liam sang, Zayn swore he saw heaven. Then his beauty. Don’t even get Zayn started on Liam’s beauty. Liam was so incredibly beautiful, inside and out. He had perfect brunette hair that looked good no matter what hairstyle he had. His eyes were the most beautiful brown he’d ever seen. Then his body… Zayn could spend hours just thinking about Liam and that body…

They had even kissed at one point! Zayn was pretending to start a fight with Liam and got real up close to his face, and for some reason, he went for it and gave Liam a quick kiss right on the lips! They both laughed it off and went on like normal after though.

However, Zayn knew that Liam would never feel the same way.

Liam was straight. He would never love Zayn the way Zayn loved him.

So Zayn learned to contain his feelings for Liam. 

He never stopped loving Liam though… His feelings never went away, but he learned how to hide them. 

Liam eventually found someone to be with, a girl named Sophia. Zayn liked her, he approved. If he couldn’t have Liam then he was happy at least a great girl like Sophia could. That didn’t stop him from being jealous though….

Zayn decided he might as well try to move on by finding someone new. 

He had gone on a few dates with his now fiancé Perrie before they became an official item. Zayn did love Perrie, he couldn’t deny that. He wouldn’t have purposed to her if he didn’t, but it was different than his love for Liam. It was more of an “I really love hanging out with you and Liam will never want me but you do so yay let’s get married!!!” love.  
His love for Liam was passion, longing, desire, lust, and wanting to be with him every moment of everyday. 

Zayn stared blankly at the TV screen, bored as hell, not being able to get into the show. He almost decided to just call it a night when suddenly the show had taken an interesting turn. Two of the male characters from the show were in a bedroom making out. 

“Oh damn…” Zayn said to himself kind of taken back as he continued to watch. Usually this kind of stuff would make him change the channel when he wasn’t with Perrie, since she wasn’t around to help him with his obvious boner, but he didn’t change the channel this time. He continued to watch, and he would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he was imagining it as Liam and himself…

Before he knew it, Zayn was extremely horny. The bulge in his sweat pants was proof enough, but his body was also becoming hot. “Shit…” he thought to himself.  
Just as Zayn was putting his hand down his pants to get it over with, he heard a knock on the door that made him jump-

“Hey Zayn it’s Liam, are you awake? I’m back can you open the door? I left my room key here on accident.” 

Zayn quickly pulled his hand out of his pants as he rushed to turn off the TV. “Coming, one sec!” he called out. Once the TV was shut off, he walked over to the door and opened it to let him in. 

“Whoa dude…” Zayn started to say sarcastically as he took in the smell of alcohol, “did you have enough to drink?!” Liam laughed as he walked in.

“You should have come tonight man, it was crazy! The music was on point and the guys and I had a blast! I decided to head back though when Louis told me I’d probably already had enough to drink!” 

As Liam was telling him about his night, he went and sat down on Zayn’s bed.

“Hey man that’s my bed, get your butt up and move to that one.” Zayn jokingly told him as he pointed to the other bed in the room.

Liam smiled smugly and replied, “Why? So you can take care of business?” 

Zayn gave him a confused look. Liam chuckled as he pointed to Zayn’s obvious boner.

Liam continued to giggle as Zayn’s cheeks grew hot. “Well that’s embarrassing…” Zayn said quietly under his breath as he looked down at his erection…

Then to Zayn’s surprise, Liam got up and slowly walked toward him. Zayn frozen once they were only inches apart.

“Ya know…” Liam said lowly, “You don’t have to take care of that alone… I could help you. We could help each other…”

Zayn felt like his eyes were going too pop out of his head from shock. Was he dreaming? He was dreaming. There was no way this was real…  
“I’m sorry… but what?” Zayn asked.

Before Zayn could say anything else, Liam put his arms around Zayn’s waist and quickly pulled him close so their bodies were pressed together. The friction it put on Zayn’s cock caused him to moan. Liam smiled his smug smile again and looked into Zayn’s eyes. “Come on Zayn… One crazy night. Let’s help each other out man... forget the fact that we both have ladies at home... I know you want this as much as I do.”

Zayn was about to say something about how wrong this was when Liam cut him off by kissing his neck. Zayn not only felt his own cock becoming harder, but he could feel Liam’s against his becoming hard as well. 

Zayn knew there was no stopping this, and he didn’t want it to. He had dreamed about doing this with Liam for years. Doing it with the one he was really in love with…  
“Ok… Ok yeah, let’s do this.” Zayn began, “I’ve wanted this for so long Liam... I’ve loved you for so long. Since we met on the X-Factor….” 

Liam pushed Zayn against the wall behind him and began grinding his hips on Zayn’s as he continued to kiss and suck on his neck. Zayn felt his blood racing as he moved his hands all over Liam’s back and bringing them to his chest. He tugged at his shirt, letting Liam know he wanted it off. Liam pulled away from Zayn’s neck to quickly take off his shirt. Zayn pulled his own shirt over his own head at the same time.

“This is something I have wanted for years too.” Liam told him.

Zayn saw the complete lust in Liam’s eyes and he knew he must look exactly the same.

Zayn grabbed Liam by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.  
It was the most passionate kiss Zayn had ever experienced. It felt so perfect, so right. Their mouths were moving together perfectly and eventually their tongues too when Liam parted his lips and let Zayn in. 

As if they had read each other’s minds, they both headed toward the bed. Liam laid down on his back and Zayn climbed on top of him.  
They continued to kiss and grind on each other until Zayn’s hips started bucking and Liam chuckled, “So eager for me…” he said in a low lustful tone. Zayn was positive he’d never been so turned on in his life.

Zayn began to kiss down Liam’s neck making his way down his chest. On the way down he had kissed and lightly bit Liam’s left nipple, making Liam’s breath catch. Zayn couldn’t help but feel pleased with himself. He was making Liam just as aroused as he was. When he finally got to the waistband of Liam’s pants, he quickly began to unbuckle them. Without wasting any time, he got a grip on Liam’s pants and briefs, and tugged them both off. 

Zayn couldn’t help but stare at Liam’s body. He had Liam right here, completely exposed all for him. This beautiful man was all Zayn’s right now. Zayn was the luckiest person in the world…

Zayn could literally feel his mouth water from lust by looking at Liam’s cock. Liam was huge and long and oh my gosh, Zayn needed his cock right now.

Liam lifted his legs and bent his knees, placing his feet on the bed. He spread his legs apart and Zayn knew he didn’t even have to question it. He began to lick the tip of Liam’s length. Liam’s grunts and moans of pleasure were music to Zayn’s ears. Zayn wrapped his lips around the head and slowly continued to go down. Zayn had to take a moment to adjust to the feeling once he took all of Liam into his mouth and throat, since Liam was so huge. Zayn loved it though, he loved taking all of Liam. Zayn slowly began moving up and down and bobbing his head, licking and sucking Liam’s cock.

“Fuck!” Liam shouted as he grabbed hair on the back of Zayn’s head. Zayn continued using his mouth to work wonder’s on Liam’s cock. 

Liam’s breaths were becoming faster and he titled his head back and closed his eyes taking in all the pleasure he was feeling. His hips began to buck up as Zayn continued taking him in. He pulled off of Liam and smiled at him, “So eager for me…!” he playfully mocked him.

Liam chuckled and sat up. “Come here.” Zayn moved closer to him and Liam quickly removed Zayn’s pants and briefs. Zayn moved onto him so that he straddled Liam’s legs. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before closing the space between their lips again. Liam took his right hand and grabbed Zayn’s cock without breaking their kiss.  
Zayn moaned into Liam’s mouth as he felt Liam’s hand grip around his length moving up and down. Liam kept a steady pace, Zayn couldn’t hold back his pleasure and kept moaning into Liam’s mouth. Eventually he broke the kiss to take it all in. He watched as Liam kept his hand moving up and down. He was catching on to what movements made Zayn moan and he was taking advantage of it. “Fuck Liam…” Zayn said “Fuck I love you so much..! Ah! Shit! Yes!” 

Suddenly Liam took three of his fingers and stuck them up to Zayn’s lips. Zayn opened his mouth and took them in. Zayn began licking and sucking on them and Liam nodded as he keep moving his other hand around Zayn. “Yes baby, just like that…”

They continued doing just that until Liam felt that his fingers were wet enough and pulled them out. Liam could see and feel the precome on Zayn’s tip and could feel his own as well. 

Then Liam moved them so that Zayn was the one lying on his back. Zayn knew where this was going and he swore his heart was going to beat out of his chest, FUCK he’d waited so long and he wanted this so bad. It was happening, it was really happening. 

He spread his legs as much as he could giving Liam complete access. Liam looked at him for a moment before he spoke, “What a beautiful arse you got babe, I’ve wanted to see it like this for so long…” Liam placed one of his licked up fingers at the entrance of Zayn’s hole. “You are going to be so tight for me…” Liam said leaving kisses and bite marks all over Zayn’s thighs. 

Zayn took a deep breath as he felt Liam place half of his pointer finger in. Liam paused to give him a moment to adjust. Soon Zayn felt himself relax and become more comfortable with it. He nodded to Liam giving him the okay to push the rest of his finger in. Liam pushed his whole finger in and then began to move it in and out. Zayn laid back and closed his eyes, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he felt Liam’s finger inside him. “Another. Please Liam…” he breathed out.

Liam did as he said and pushed in another repeating the same motions as before. Soon Zayn begged for the third finger, Liam pushed it in and Zayn felt so stretched, it was amazing. Liam picked up the pace as he pushed his fingers in and out. Zayn was aching for Liam to hit the spot. The spot he knew would send waves of pleasure through his body, but he knew Liam was a bit of a tease and wasn’t going to do it so soon.

Zayn was harder than he could have believed and he knew he needed Liam now, he needed to come, and he wanted to make Liam come as well. He wanted Liam to scream his name so loud that it would echo all over the room. He didn’t even care if people in the rooms next to them could hear, the only thing that mattered to him right now was Liam.  
“Liam I’m ready, I need you now.” Zayn told him longingly. 

Liam smiled lustfully as he took his fingers out of Zayn. Liam tugged his own length a couple more times using his precome to wet himself up more. Zayn had never seen Liam look so dirty, it was probably the most breath taking thing he’d ever seen.

Liam held Zayn’s hips as placed his tip at Zayn’s entrance. Zayn looked at Liam whose head was above his. He grabbed Liam’s face and brought it down closer to his. He gave him a quick peck on the lips, “I love you so much Liam Payne.” 

Then Liam thrusted into Zayn about half way causing Zayn to moan and yell so loud, Liam was pretty sure people miles away heard.

Zayn was tight and Liam had never felt anything so amazing. 

He waited for Zayn to become comfortable until he continued to push in. Eventually all of Liam’s length was inside of Zayn and he began thrusting at a slow pace, but soon got faster. “Yes babe, fast, just like that” Zayn said panting as Liam thrusted in and out. Liam was huge and Zayn felt like he was on a cloud. Feeling Liam inside him was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. He never wanted this to end…

Just then Liam adjusted his hips, which caused Liam to move inside Zayn and hit him right on the spot.  
“SHIT YES LIAM RIGHT THERE!” Zayn shouted. 

Zayn felt pleasure on every inch of his body as Liam continued thrusting and hitting the spot. Zayn knew he was about to come, he could feel it growing and he already felt come spilling out of him.“Liam…I’m gonna…” Zayn started to say, but with one more thrust from Liam, he came.

Zayn’s back arched as his come shot all over his stomach and chest. He had never experienced anything like this. It was like his body had been waiting to come like that his whole life…

Liam grabbed Zayn’s cock and helped him come down from his orgasm by helping pump the last of it out. Seeing Zayn come like that made Liam’s own cock throb inside Zayn, he knew he was close. 

“Liam keep going please,” Zayn told him, “I want to feel you come inside me.”

With just a few more hard thrusts, Liam came inside Zayn. He moaned loudly as he rode out his high, and Zayn couldn’t help but grin and the sight. Feeling Liam come inside him was amazing, Zayn couldn’t believe this had all actually happened…

Liam slowly pulled out of Zayn and laid down next to him. They laid in silence breathing heavily for a few minutes taking in what had just happened. “Soooo…” Zayn broke the silence, “I guess we should get some sleep?” 

Liam laughed and put his arms around Zayn, pulling him into an embrace. Neither of them seemed to mind all the come still on Zayn’s chest...

Zayn laid his head on Liam’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. He felt more peaceful than he ever had in his life. 

“What’s going to happen?” Zayn hesitantly asked as he adjusted his head to look up at Liam, “When we wake up? What’s going to happen?” Liam sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if he was thinking. 

“I don’t know to be honest… For now, I think we should just enjoy these moments we have together to lay in each other’s arms. Before we have to go back to reality…” 

Zayn nodded. He knew Liam was right, he knew once they woke up and started the day they’d have to go back to being just friends and pretending this never happened. 

“Thank you for tonight.” Zayn started, “I couldn’t have asked for anything better… I love you Liam. No matter what happens in the future, please never forget that. Never forget that I love you.”

Liam kissed the top of Zayn’s head.  
“I love you too Zayn Malik.”


End file.
